crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Cortex Returns
Crash Bandicoot: Cortex Returns is the fanon game created by Future Beetle and Scott A. Buchanan. This game will be produced Summer 2018 by Naughty Dog. This game contains the elements from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Story Dr. Neo Cortex was stealing the massive mojo storage from Wumpa Island and escapes with it. Before Crunch appears and attack Cortex. He demands him to put the mojo back where he found. Suddenly N.Gin appears as well and attacks Crunch and aids Cortex, Aku Aku tells Crash, Coco, Crunch and Yaya Panda that Cortex stole the mojo that could be use for his ultimate weapon. It's up to Crash, Coco, Crunch, Yaya Panda, Polar and Pura join forces to stop Cortex from taking over Wumpa Island and the World. Characters Playable Characters Other Characters *Polar *Pura *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Uka Uka *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. N.Gin *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *Ripper Roo Cameo *Papu Papu (Only in Warp Room 1 background) *Koala Kong (Fruit Bazooka Ammo store) Levels and Bosses Warp Room 1 (Yellow Room - Jungle) The Background is Papu Papu and some Tribesmen drawn on the wall , with the Gates Of The Levels are wooden and open when you stand in front of them Boss Fight : Ripper Roo is 3 Hits, The Boss Level is about 16 pillars in Waterfall, he chase crash on them , some TNTs will appear , if you made Ripper Roo jump on the pillar with TNT, he will be hit, the 2nd hit will be faster and the last Ripper Roo will be faster and it will be Nitro instead on TNT. Warp Room 2 (Blue Room - Arctic) The Background is Snow Plains with producing a fake snowflakes, and consisting the ice on the ground. Boss Fight : Tiny Tiger is 3 Hits , The Level is about giant Native Village Hut room arena, he chase crash on them, Tiny will be jumping after you around 3 times before stabbing with the staff, he will be hit, the 2nd hit will 5 times as Tiny jumping after Crash, the final hit will be Tiny chasing Crash and jumps around 7 times and attempts to stab him but he was defeated. Warp Room 3 (Red Room - Mountains) The Warp Room is like it is outside of the mountains or inside the volcano and contains the fake lava underneath the room. Boss Fight : This battle starts out with Crash fighting against Dingodile. It takes a 3 hits to defeat the boss, Crash has to dodge the Dingodile's flamethrower attacks before he can hit him. Warp Room 4 (Green Room - Desert and Egyptian) The Warp Room is like it is Egyptian Times Background is Cortex Sphinx design and some Egyptians are drawn on the wall. Boss Fight: The battle starts out with Crash goes up against N.Gin. In the first phase, N.Gin will be piloting the Robot to attack Crash. However the Robot's arms looks similar to Ed-209 machine gun arms. Crash has to destroy the weak points on N.Gin's Robot but it can take at least 5 hits to dealt, especially the armor. In the second phase, N.Gin's robot attaches into the giant robot with jetpack and machine guns turrets on shoulders and Coco appears to aid Crash to destroy the robot it has 9 hits to kill. After N.Gin's robot was taking damage, it will explode and sending him flying off to outer space. Warp Room 5 (Black Room - Outer Space) The Warp Room has a outer space background with, stars, solar system planets and the moon. Warp Room 6 (Purple Room - River (Secret Room) ) The Warp Room is like it is Water and Ocean themed. Category:Crash Games Category:Games